


Плен

by Lalayt



Series: истории о Руке [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Во всем можно найти плюсы. Даже в плену.Работа является частью цикла текстов про Руку Баки Барнса, написанного на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014.
Relationships: Hand - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: истории о Руке [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557847
Kudos: 35





	Плен

«Ну и угораздило».

Рука пошевелила пальцами, приподнялась на кисти и тут же упала на простыни. Сил не было. Солдат спал, а поднять его в таком состоянии не могла даже она. Рука медленно побарабанила пальцами по кровати и сгребла в кулак белую простынь.

«Простынь?»

В их с Солдатом совместном существовании простыни случались настолько редко, что она бы удивилась, если бы эта эмоция была заложена в микросхемы. А так она напряглась и ощутила, как задвигались сочленения. Вот сейчас выдвинется миниатюрная пушка и… Секунда шла за секундой, но ничего не происходило. Металлические пальцы впились в простынь, раздирая её, вырывая наполнитель из матраса. Они безоружны!

Надо было что-то делать. Солдат спокойно сопел и просыпаться, кажется, не собирался, только дёрнулся во сне и накрыл руку другой, живой. Ещё и погладил. Накачали его чем-то, что ли? Спасаться надо, а он дрыхнет!

Дверь в дальнем конце комнаты отворилась, и рука мгновенно расслабилась, притворяясь, будто не она несколько мгновений назад рвала в клочья матрас. Но по тяжкому вздоху, который донёсся до неё, стало ясно, что получилось плохо.

– Ох, Баки, – пробормотал стоящий у двери и потихоньку подошёл к кровати.

Рука напряглась, внимательно отслеживая каждое движение, готовясь отбить любое нападение, но угрозы отчего-то не чувствовалось. Кажется, этот человек не хотел их убивать.

– Баки, – снова проговорил он и присел рядом. Помедлив, коснулся пальцами волос Солдата. Рука напряглась ещё сильнее.

Стив. Вроде бы так его звали. Она видела его глазами Солдата. Шея, смятая металлическими сочленениями пальцев, была беззащитна, кожа на лице полопалась от ударов, он бормотал какую-то ерунду, а потом всё взорвалось, и он полетел вниз. Было неясно, зачем Солдат последовал за ним. Он ведь знал, что длительное пребывание в воде может повредить контакты и что тогда на дно пойдут все трое. Но всё равно прыгнул.

– Баки.

«Вот дурацкое прозвище».

Но Солдату отчего-то нравилось. И касания этого Стива тоже нравились. Он, еще сонный, вздрогнул, потянулся и улыбнулся, не делая никаких попыток убить. А значит, уходить нужно было как можно скорее. Оружие не должно испытывать привязанность.

– Твоя рука опять порвала матрас, – немного громче сказал Стив, и железные пальцы, виновато вздрогнув, разжались.

– Она не специально.

– Знаю, подвинься.

Стив улёгся рядом, довольно вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

– Тяжелая миссия?

– Ничего существенного.

Солдат хмыкнул и повернулся на бок. Рука, недовольно взвизгнув сочленениями, легла поперёк сильного тела. Это было… Ну ладно, это было не так уж и плохо.

– Ты по-прежнему не хочешь показать её Старку?

Рука слегка расслабилась. Этого Старка она помнила. Помнила кучу разных инструментов в его мастерской, а ещё удивление и восхищение в его глазах. Это было до странности приятно. Так на неё никогда никто не смотрел, даже те, кого она милосердно убивала. Но Солдат почему-то никак не хотел доверить её Старку. Наверное – она позволяла себе так думать – ревновал. Вот только приводы кое-где заржавели, сочленения прилегали неплотно, была ещё парочка повреждений, которые ей хотелось бы исправить, и, пожалуй, этот Старк мог бы справиться. Она даже готова была на некоторое время оставить Солдата без присмотра.

– Что скажешь?

Стив осторожно погладил металлические пальцы, и почему-то ей это почти понравилось. Рука даже позволила себе тихонько скрипнуть плечевым суставом. Солдат вздохнул:

– Ладно. Пусть посмотрит. Но только в моём присутствии.

– Отлично.

Рука совсем расслабилась, позволила Солдату погладить Стива по волосам и увидела, что тот счастливо улыбается. Она тоже – так непривычно – была довольна.


End file.
